SMV: Dancing Shoes (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Dancing Shoes from Sesame Street. Song: * Dancing Shoes Song From: * Sesame Street (1969) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Sad Pocahontas Clip): When you're down * (Sad Basil and Olivia Clips): And you've got the blues * (Sad Usagi Clip): And everything, * (Sad Alvin Seville Clip): everything is just bad news * (Sad Max Taylor Clip): Just bad news * (Happy Timon Clip) * (Dancing Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): Look down at your feet and try to get a couple of clues. * (Dancing Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "The Girls/Boys of Rock 'n Roll): They might look like just a pair of sneakers, but they're really your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost During "Hex Girl"): So, put on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from George Shrinks: George Lo Phone): And dance away the blues. * (Dancing Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): When you've got on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from The Lion King During "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"): You can dance away the blues! * (Dancing Scene from The Princess and the Frog During "When We're Human"): I said, dance away the blues! * (Shaggy Wins the Air Hockey Game from Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase): Sometimes you're gonna win, * (Serena Crying Clip): And sometimes you're gonna lose * (Ariel and Eric Dancing): But when you've got on your dancin' shoes, you can move anyway you choose. * (Dance Scene from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt"): So, put on your dancin' shoes, * (Danny and Sawyer Dancing During "Animal Jam"): and dance away the blues. * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book During "The Bare Necessities"): When you've got on your dancin' shoes * (Preacher Crow and Straw Hat Crow Dancing): You can dance away the blues! * (Dancing Scene from An American Tail During "We're a Duo"): Dance away the blues! * (Dancing Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Beauty and the Beast"): There's no right or wrong way, there's no good or bad. * (Dancing Scene from Sleeping Beauty): Just think of the fun that we're all gonna have! * (Dancing Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water During "Imaginary Friends"): So, put on your dancin' shoes, * (Dancing Scene from Kim Possible: So the Drama): I said, put on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World"): I said, put on your dancin' shoes * (Dancing Scene from Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew): And dance away the blues (yeah, yeah!) * (Dance Scene from Mulan During "True to Your Heart"): I said, dance away the blues (yeah!) * (Dance Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: F.U.N. During "The Fun Song"): I said, dance away the blues (oooh!) * (Dance Scene from Toy Story 3 During "Un Amigo En Mi"): Come on and dance away the blues (ha!) * (Dance Scene from DuckTales: Bubba Trubba During "Three Cheers for Bubba Duck"): Pick your feet up off the ground and just move, oooh yes, all around. * (Dance Scene from Cinderella During "So, This is Love"): I said, move, oooh yes, all around * (Dance Scene from All Dogs Go to Heaven During "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down"): I said, put on your dancin' shoes now * (Ending Scene to Thumbelina During "On the Road"): And say "Goodbye, blues!" * (Crowd Cheering) Clips/Years/Companies: * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Sweet Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cookie Chomper III; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Dinosaur King (Dinosaur War; @2007 Sunrise) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Pokemon (A Showcase Debut; @1997 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * Kim Possible: So the Drama (@2005 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (@2005 OLM) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * DuckTales (Bubba Trubba; @1987-1990 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) Category:SMV Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript